


Птица и стрела

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Спецквест 2020 [8]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-it of character death, Gen, but - Freeform, somehow MORE angst from that
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Мэг не дали умереть. Из самых лучших побуждений, конечно же. Но на цену закрыть глаза не удастся никому.
Series: Спецквест 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919650
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Птица и стрела

**Author's Note:**

> AU без смысла и твердого конца. Подразумевается осуществившийся план Ротти Ларго в отношении Шайло (конкретные детали в зарисовке не раскрываются; читатель волен додумывать самостоятельно).
> 
> Тема спецквеста [Умирающий мир](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2798)
> 
> Бета AlreSnow

Темнота баюкает Мэг ласково, точно новорожденную.

Она не чувствует рук и ног, не чувствует тела вовсе — только некую невесомую границу между «я» и не-"я».

Кажется даже, будто умерла не она; умерло всё остальное. Наконец-то умерло, перестало длить накрашено-горячечное гниение.

Единственное, что осталось здесь — это звук.

Тихий голос зовет ее. Окликает по имени.

Фантомный слух жадным трепетом ловит каждую ноту. Еще, еще. Как давно к ней не обращались так просто.

«Мэг».

Марни?

Кто еще мог бы встречать ее по ту сторону?

Ей хочется потянуться вперед — ощупать, прижаться, проследить пальцами линию челюсти и зарыться в восхитительный шелк волос.

(Разумеется, _здесь_ у нее нет глаз, как не было от рождения. Но остальное… остального ей будет недоставать).

Она слышит свой хриплый, сорванный голос будто издалека.

— Марни, — без вопроса; лишь с тоской, раздирающей горло (если у Мэг каким-то образом осталось оно).

Зов разносится эхом, как от выкрученных на четверть мощности динамиков.

Что-то в этом царапает несуществующую изнанку черепа. Кажется неправильным, не таким, как…

— Нет. Это я, Шайло.

Голос похож, очень похож, и Мэг хочется удержать иллюзию. Хотя бы на миг подольше.

Но этот голос — тонкий, а не густой, каким отличалась Марни даже в свои восемнадцать. Ему недостаёт глубины. Но достаёт отчаянности — а это уже совсем другая тема.

Либо Шайло не пережила своего введения в наследство.

Либо Мэг всё же не умерла.

Мэг ненавидит себя за это, но она предпочла бы первое.

— Пожалуйста. — Напряжение в знакомом-и-чужом тоне; почти мольба. — Вы бы только знали, чего мне стоило сохранить… вас.

О да. Это, должно быть, было непросто — учитывая, что Мэг постаралась на славу.

_(Ногти вонзаются внутрь электроники — и дальше, в аппаратно-биологический интерфейс: зрение гаснет не сразу, расцветает ветвящимися белыми росчерками, и острые искры боли вспыхивают в затылочной доле — разрывают мозг изнутри мешаниной электрических импульсов: где-то четких, где-то уже испорченных безнадёжно._

_Край ногтя царапает дно глазничной впадины, поддевает что-то; по щекам течет, не успевая подсохнуть, кровь — липкая, пахнущая железом и солью. Болью._

_Тело выгибается дугой. Раскачивается, что есть силы, отталкивается от воздуха._

_В глазах сплошной белый шум, в ушах последняя высокая нота, но этого еще мало._

_Она что есть сил бьет ногой, ударяя каблуком в крепление на спине. Кричит, мучительно и отчаянно, и ударяет опять. Судорожно вгоняет ногти и пальцы глубже, еще, ещё. Так, чтобы совсем уже не мыслить, ничего разумного не ощущать._

_Трос обрывается с жалобным, мучительным звуком._

_Подбитая птица падает на спину, раскинув руки-крылья. Стрела — железный штырь ограждения — вонзается в позвоночник, но не выходит снаружи, и остается только дёргаться, раззявив рот и алые провалы вновь-слепых глазниц: пока разряд электричества не прошивает тело-куклу насквозь, даря долгожданный и полный мрак.)_

Мэг пробует шевельнуться. У нее не выходит.

— Вы парализованы, крестная.

— Но я жива, — Мэг произносит это даже как будто с удивлением. Кашляет. А потом в ее губы, сухие, разомкнувшиеся для вдоха, тычется соломинка.

— Вот, попейте. Потом вам пришлют поесть. И сиделку. И…

Обостренность слуха возвращается к Мэг стремительно, даже после всех этих лет.

— Шайло. Скажи мне, ради Марни скажи… — Могла бы — ухватила бы за руки, стиснула бы, сколько есть жилистых старых сил. — Почему?

— Вам не нужно умирать, крестная. Никогда не нужно было. Я сразу попросила себе бумаги, как только… — Шайло сглатывает.

Мэг чудится эхо выстрела в повисшей между ними тишине. Шайло, судя по уже вполне реальному звуку, одергивает пиджак — или схожим образом скроенное платье.

— Технически, — она запинается; должно быть, ей сложно произносить слова таким образом, — конфискация не должна заканчиваться… прекращением биологических функций. Ни в одном документе этого нет. Это…

— Правоприменительная практика, — говорит Мэг вопреки себе. Сколько бы Нэйтан ни врал, что у него нет выбора, она видела — о, ирония, — какого сорта люди идут в Конфискаторы. Им, в большинстве, попросту нравится мстить несчастным должникам таким извращенным образом.

— Конечно, — торопливо продолжает Шайло, — есть… жизненно-важные органы, и отсрочка при извлечении здесь будет равносильна отсрочке платежа, однако… однако глаза к таковым не относятся, и поэтому я… подписала документ, который считает вас освобожденной от обязательств. — Тон корпоративного юриста на побегушках не подходит семнадцатилетней девушке, но Шайло старается; стоило бы отдать ей должное, вот только желания нет. — Но поскольку вы уничтожили собственность ГенКо, которая обладала некоторыми уникальными качествами и подлежала конфискации именно в том состоянии, в котором была передана во владение, возникла необходимость заключить новый контракт.

Шайло говорит тихо, но в ушах Мэг будто звенит набат.

— Кто… его заключил. Этот контракт. Кто его подписывал.

— Я, — просто отвечает Шайло, уже обычным голосом, не корпоративным. — Вы назначили меня, как вашу крестную дочь, распорядительницей вашей воли за неимением кровных родственников.

Предполагалось, что эта воля будет последней.

Мэг хотела оставить что-нибудь в этом ржавом, умирающем мире для дочери Марни — если та найдет в себе силы отказаться от другого, проклятого наследства.

Та не нашла.

Та решила, что должна принести себя в жертву. Как Марни когда-то, как сама Мэг.

Вот только ради… чего.

Ради жизни?

— Вы должны… оплатить издержки. И процент за убытки. Мы… то есть, «ГенКо» объявит, что ваше последнее представление и якобы уход со сцены были рекламной акцией. Но вы, к сожалению, пострадали сильнее, чем собирались.

Интересно, чья же это идея. Эмбер, малышки Кармелы? Нет, она была бы только рада, исчезни Мэг вовсе. Кого-то из мальчиков? Сладострастных и гадких, которых увечье возбуждает сильнее, чем нежность и красота.

— И теперь выручка от ваших выступлений будет идти на отдельный счет. Вы им распоряжаться не сможете. — Шайло говорит так, словно извиняется. Словно действительно имеет это в виду.

Так оно гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Мэг отчаянно хочется выгнуться дугой вновь, погасить последний свет в тёмном мире. Прекратить это.

Писк, почти мышиный, ввинчивается в уши. Должно быть, приборы (здесь ведь должны быть приборы, верно? Если это палата, конечно, а не мясницкая, где Мэг бросят, если она вздумает брыкаться сильней).

Шайло делает что-то, и Мэг чувствует укол в шею — значит, паралич начинается ниже. Следом приборы успокаиваются.

— Я позволила убить отца ради вас. Не делайте так, что это будет напрасно. Пожалуйста.

Мэг не жалеет Нэйтана. Как такового. Он отнял у нее Марни, именно он. Но все же ей жаль его бессмысленной смерти. В точности, как неслучившейся своей.

— Ваш особняк конфискован в пользу компании, но зато вы сможете жить прямо здесь. Рядом со мной. Вы ведь хотели видеться… общаться со мной, крестная? И у вас… остается ваш голос, правда? Это будет несложно. Должна накопиться определенная сумма. Потом, я обещаю, вас отпустят. Я отпущу.

Мэг представляет голову Шайло — нежную, округлую, в ореоле шапки мягких волос, — отрезанной, сочащейся кровью из пенька-шеи. Отрезанной — и приставленной к телу Ротти, сращенной с ним, как сращивают с нервными волокнами сложные пожизненные импланты, и только шрам — шрам все равно останется, потому что это ведь шик, тонкость-но-заметность, Мэг достаточно вращалась в этих кругах.

Хотя Ротти, как говорят, был болен. Но была эта опухоль в голове — или где-то еще?

Жаль было бы расставаться с образом.

Это означало бы — Шайло сделала всё это с Мэг сама.

По доброте своей. И вправду — по доброте.

Если бы Мэг могла плакать, то слезы бы уже текли по ее лицу.

Шайло громко и неловко вздыхает, не дождавшись ответа

— Отдыхайте, крестная. Я… понимаю, нужно время, чтобы подумать. Над пожеланиями и всем остальным.

Мэг не ощущает прикосновения и не видит, только воображает.

Пальцы на безвольной ладони. Губы у бледного лба — не смеющие коснуться прямо, целующие лишь воздух.

Мэг лежит (или сидит? Она даже этого сказать больше не способна) без движения. Теперь она может почувствовать больше, чем в самом начале (тепло широких ламп на потолке; шум системы очистки воздуха; эхо гула приборов в костях), но чувствует по большому счету только одно.

Она чувствует себя остовом мира, бьющегося в агонии. И эта агония будет долгой, очень долгой. Если не бесконечной.

Птице так и не удалось сбежать от стрелы.

Отныне стрела и птица — и в самом деле одно и то же.


End file.
